


Illidari

by LunarKitty



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Broken Shore, Demon Hunters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarKitty/pseuds/LunarKitty
Summary: Nalvira was once the best assassin Quel'thalas had seen, putting her skills to work to a successful extent on numerous occasions. But after the events of the Sunwell, Nalvira was tasked by her comrades Lor'themar and Halduron to follow Kael'thas to Outland under the guise of loyalty to see truly what the fallen Prince was up to. Her plans took a turn when Kael'thas gave her to Illidan to become one of his coveted Illidari. Forced to gouge out her own eyes and fuse with demonic ilk, Nalvira was no longer the rogue that came to Outland.The "heroic" adventurers from Azeroth are closing in on the Black Temple and Illidan has tasked Nalvira with leading the charge on Mardum to secure the Sagerite Keystone.Nalvira has dreamed of being reunited with her age old friends, but never would she have thought she would under these circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With this story you're basically following Nalvira through the events of the Legion storyline, with an emphasis on the fact that she didn't have some dark backstory like these Night Elves, who witnessed the betrayal of Queen Azshara first hand, and had some bitter penchant against Demons. Nalvira was simply following orders. If anyone's name was on her shit list it was Arthas.

**_Netherstorm, 10 years ago_ **

 

“Never once have I asked to be protected by such a lowly, weak bitch” Kael’thas’ hand swept hard across Nalvira’s pale cheek. He could see the fel flicker of her blood ignite under that cheek, but she did not move. Still staring off into the direction she had been slapped.

 

“Look what they turned you into” he remarked, malice stringing his words together.

 

“You gave me to them” her voice was stalwart, but low. Gravley and breathy, but understandable.

 

“Nal-, beast, unworthy of her name. Get out of my sight. You are no longer the Master Assassin of Quel’thalas, you are a shadow of what you once were. A husk. A husk I have no use for. Return to your precious Illidari, or whatever it is you’ve decided to call yourselves.” He turned away from her, refusing to gaze upon her broken, fel-infused form any longer. Nalvira turned back to look at him. Her eyebrows knitted firmly. How could she have sworn to her comrades to protect such a foolish Prince…. This land would be his grave, she was sure of it.

 

“Everything I’ve done… I’ve done for Quel’thalas” She turned on her heels, and she disappeared just as silently as she had come. Like a whisper in the night, like a light breeze through the trees of her homeland. She was ever present, but never visible. She was a fool to think she could protect him out here, Lor’themar and Halduron tried to convince her but she heard none of it. She believed that Kael’thas just needed to see reason, as if Netherstorm would provide the enlightenment he so needed. It seems all her efforts were for naught.

 

She tried to tell Kael’thas that the Legion was no small threat, but he wouldn’t listen. He never listened. The journey back to The Black Temple was always a long and arduous, but she was far used to it by now. Though she believed it would be her last trip from Tempest Keep. She took a final glance the floating fortress. Imbued with such magic that even she could see it. A single sigh found its way past her cracked crimson lips, and she carried on her way.

 

Kael’s parting words couldnt help but get stuck in Nal’s mind. Was she a husk of what she was? Has she regressed so much? She touched the cracks around her neck up to her scaley cheekbones. No. He was wrong. Nothing is more important than the Legion’s destruction. She found her mind wandering. She thought back to her friends that were surely waiting for her in Quel’thas. Halduron, Rommath, Liadrin, and Lor’themar. How she missed Lor’themar. She remembered the angle of his jaw and the gentle creases of his eyes. But that’s all they would be to her, memories. She would never look upon their faces again. Just as well.

 

She made her way through the courtyard of old Karabor. The air was thick, filled with the smell of sulfur and smoke. 

 

“And? What has become of His Highness?” Nal was greeted by a stern, low voice. Kayn Sunfury was the only one she knew before their transformation. If anything, he was the closest thing to a friend she had. And by friend, naturally she means they didn’t despise each other. 

 

“He stunk of demonic corruption. Lord Illidan was right.” Nal said in a regretful tone. “I do not think he knows that I know. He was rather wrapped up in other matters.” She thought then to the abated sting on her cheek. 

 

“Lord Illidan must be told of his confirmed suspicions” Kayn offered, but it sounded like an order to her. It was enough to make her hiss at the idea. Nalvira used to rival the Blood Knight Matriarch and The Grand Magister themselves, neither one being able to beat her in single combat. To think she’d be taking orders from such an… average man. That was the way of things though, whatever we were before we stepped through the Dark Portal, we are Illidari now.

 

Another Demon Hunter came to receive Nalvira. 

“The Master is waiting for you specifically. I could only imagine what he could want from you.” Her hair was long, falling to her waist, and contrasted deeply with the dark purple of her scaled skin. Allari was a soulstealer, a maleficar of sorts, excelling in the draining and binding aspect of things. Undoubtedly a warlock before her transformation. Nalvira respected her enough to keep her distance, but not enough where she tip-toed around Allari. Nal was the best assassin Quel’thas had ever seen, an unparalleled rogue. She wouldn’t let a warlock shake her up.

 

“Where is he?” Nal asked, to which Allari only motioned toward the top of the citadel where his personal quarters were. Nal pushed passed both of them and made her way to her Master.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Days had passed since Nal’s excursion to Netherstorm and the subsequent meeting with Illidan. 

The sound of metal clashing filled the air. 

“You’re slow, Kayn” Nalvira remarked as their glaves met once again. He only grunted against her blade. He looked as if he was genuinely trying during their spar sessions, though Nal frequently just looked as if she didn’t need to try at all to stop his blows. 

“You put too much force behind each strike. You tire yourself out. It’s about taking your opponents strength and levying it against them.” She adjusted her footing and allowed his blade to slide down her own before a gentle redirection sent the glave flying out of his hands and across the room. “Shift momentum in your favor, and you will succeed”

 

A loud thud shook the floor enough to even knock Nal off of her balance. She glanced towards Kayn who was already looking in the direction of where he believed the noise to have come from. The sound of battlecries and fighting faintly could be heard from where they were. 

“Go to Illidan, tell him we have company” Nal said as she fastened her glaves to her back. 

“And where will you go?” He asked without turning back to look at her.

“To go see who it is.” She answered simply, and yet Kayn scoffed. “Surely the irony isn’t lost on me”

They parted ways. Nal dove further into the temple, taking care to stick to the shadows, there she would be practically invisible. The shadows were her domain. Just because she was a demon hunter now, did not mean she had forgotten what she was before. The air around her became danker as she descended into the sewers where only the Naga treaded. Her feet were light against the metal pipes, and that’s when she saw them. A group of Azerothians fighting High Warlord Naj’entus. She took a silent step back, eyes still trained on the sight. Those fools. Have they come for Illidan? Have them come to foolishly kill the only hope for us all? With a 180 turn, she ran back up the pipes and to the courtyard.

 

“Prepare for battle!” She yelled as she continued to run up the courtyard. At first, the Broken were hesitant to drop what they were doing, but prepared regardless. Nalvira called everyone to arms that she passed as she made her way to the top of the Temple. When she finally arrived, all of the demon hunters had already been gathered. She huffed as she jogged to catch up to where they were.

 

“Ah there you are” Illidan turned his gaze onto her.

 

“Lord Illidan, Naj’entus has fallen, the armies of Azeroth are at our gates.” She tried to hide her panting. Why was Karabor so large, there’s no reason for it. Utterly excessive Draenei. Though he didn’t seem surprised. He motioned over the ledge to the courtyard below, there the armies of Azeroth had roused the attention of every underling we had. Even Supremus stood ready for battle. Nalvira’s brows knitted as she watched the vanguard advance. 

 

“Illidari..” Illidan turned from Nalvira to the forces that awaited his words with bated breath. “My.. demon hunters, with countless worlds burning in the Legion’s wake.. You answered the call.”

 

Nal’s short, raven locks blew in the wind, dislodging themselves from the tight spot behind her ear she pushed them back to. They lolled in her face, though her vision wasn’t obscured by such trifles, not anymore.

 

“Yet these mortals in their.. Ignorance have come to destroy their own salvation.”

 

If the armies were here, surely that means Prince Kael’Thas had fallen. The thought made her winge. She knew it was a matter of time, and there was no love lost, but she still had mixed emotions surrounding Kael’Thas. Did she hate him for handing her to Illidan and subsequently turning her into… this? Or was she thankful that Kael’thas opened her eyes. Whatever she felt, it subsided to general unease. 

 

“Our time is short, I will deal with these.. Intruders. You must venture to Mardum and retrieve the Sargerite keystone.” A small, fel looking ore appeared in Illidan’s scaley claws before disappearing. That must be what we are looking for. Strange to think a keystone was truly that.. A stone. Thrusting his hand out, a portal opened. One by one readied demon hunters poured through the gate to Mardum. 

 

“Just know..” Illidan turned his sights to Nalvira, who still waited by his side. Expectantly she drew her glaives. Should you fail.. All worlds will burn” She couldn’t help but feel the side of her lips curl into a snarl. She would not fail. 

 

“Return to me in one piece” Illidan remarked as she started towards the portal, just low enough only she could hear. Just as she caught herself looking back at him over her shoulder, his form rippled and vanished, as if someone had tossed a stone into the pool of his reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

Mardum was a rocky, desolate place. Fel energies flowed through the shattered abyss like water through a brook. Nal found herself still looking back as the portal shrunk and disappeared from sight. Part of her felt like she should have stayed behind to help defend the temple. A wellplaced kill here and there could cripple their offensive and win them the day, and yet, there she was still staring at the smoking rocks where the portal had once stood. 

 

“With me” Kayn called as the small group began scouting the area. Nalvira followed suit, glaives drawn at the ready. “Our advance unit of demon hunters has already engaged the enemy, look alive! We must capture the keystone… with it we could invade any Legion world… even Argus”

 

“Cut a path through them.” Kayn called, and in that instant, Nalvira had already fel rushed up to him. “With pleasure” she said plainly as she fel rushed again right past him. Cut a path she did, hacking and weaving through the demonic filth. The same filth that coursed inside her. 

Kayn and Kor’vas came up behind her just as she pulled a glaive from the collapsed carcass of a demon with a  _ schiing _ . 

 

“You sure do work quickly. Impressive” Kor’vas pointed out, but her compliment was only met with a light groan of acknowledgment. 

 

“Cyana, Jace, Allari, find the keystone” Kayn called and the forces scattered in their respectful directions.

 

“Nalvira, see about a way of opening that portal. You’ve done a fine job of getting their attention, now try to get our reinforcements here.”

 

Nalvira’s glaives were already seeped in felblood that dripped into pools under her feet. Kayn hesitated a moment before speaking once more, “Lord Illidan has put you in charge while we are here-”

 

Has he? Could he have told them about her being head of the task force while she was spying on the adventurers? Putting her in charge? Telling her to come back to him in one piece? What was he playing at. Nal shook the thoughts from her mind to focus on the task at hand.

 

“There are three Legion gateways ahead,” Kayn continued, “Activate them and our forces will pour through from the black temple. Like most Legion constructs, the gates are powered by souls. I would say you’ve sought to charging this one on your own. I’ll cut a hole through the demons and meet you at the Volcano.” 

 

“I will join you” Kor’vas insisted as they both rushed away.

 

Servis Brightflame manned the gate, awaiting Nalvira’s orders. “Now that you are here, I will move on ahead and find Allari” He mounted his panther and moved on, Nal reached out to activate the pylon when it spun into place. With a flash of lightning, their Ashtongue forces stood ready at the gate, fronted by Battlelord Garrdoun.

 

“I present from Lord Illidan” he said in a husky, broken voice. A fierce fel-infused saber stepped into the light. Dark purple scales much like her own fused with a green ichor. Heh, a present aswell? She hopped on and grabbed the reins in her hand. Garrdoun watched her look over the mount and run her hands along it’s neck. “We will.. Go help to establish the volcano foothold. Ashtongue forward!” his forces marched ahead of him but he kept back a second to have a word with her. “The Lord doesn’t give gifts very often-” but before he could finish his comment, she had already shot her heels into the beasts rear, and it charged off. She and her beast rode over the hillside to have been met promptly by the sight of Servis standing beside Allari, who already had a demonic Inquisitor in her grasp.

 

“The ashtongue are here” Nal offered, but Allari never looked away from her charge. 

 

“Not the most impressive of our forces, are they? They have proven effective in the past though, I suppose I should hold my tongue for now” her voice sounded dry, and as bitter as always. “I am using the Scythe of Souls to interrogate these demons, but they do not know anything about the location of the Sargerite Keystone. They just keep repeating their loyalty to some queen. Cyana and Jace have moved ahead. Unfortunately, I tink Cyana got herself captured trying to help some of our other demon hunters. There is something not quite right with her…” She trailed off.

 

“I think you would be hard pressed to fight something right with any of us.” Nal’s comment pulled a smirk out of Servis, who stood ready as always. He did offer some insight in return though. 

 

“The next gateway’s down on the Molten Shore. Our Coilskar forces are waiting at the Black Temple on the other side. Personally, I wouldn’t have chosen to bring our Naga allies, but their leader did swear fealty to Lord Illidan…. We’ll see. You know the drill”  That means there would be more demons to kill. “I will meet you down at the gateway” he offered before taking off once more down the beaten path. Nal turned back to Allari.

 

“Be careful when going after Cyana.” 

 

“How did you know I would go to her?”

 

“Because you have this strange sense of kinship with us. Be warned, there is a new type of demon called a ‘jailer’. The thing sucks the souls of it’s victims. I doubt the prisoners will hold out much longer.” Just as Nalvira turned to leave, Allari spoke once more. “This demon here have proved.. Less than useful. If you could steal it’s power, Jace could use some of it in his ritual to spy on the Legion. Better yet, you will gain it’s power by ripping it from its smoking corpse.” Allari turned back to the demon she was trying to interrogate as the curls of Nal’s lips turned into a smile. Yes, she would rip the power from it’s pathetic flesh. She mounted onto her saber and continued on her way still. It didn’t take long for her to encounter one of these “jailers” they looked fearsome, with cages strapped to their backs. It also didn’t take long for her to slay it where it stood. Nal ripped the chain of keys from it’s side and quickly made her way to the prisons. Belath Dawnblade being the first cage she had opened.

 

“You’re free, let’s go” 

 

“I will kill every last demon in my way” he offered as he began charging off once more. That is what she liked to hear. Though inconvinient, Illidan had put her in charge here on Mardum. She couldn’t sit by and let her own people rot in a Legion cell. Not even just as their leader, but as their brother in arms. Servis awaited her just to the left at the second gateway. Just as she noticed Servis, she soon noticed the absolutely monstrously large infernal, sitting in a pool just over yonder. The infernal had to be just as large as the Dark Portal itself she thought, and standing beneath the infernal was her charge. The inquisitor Allari had spoken of. But first she would finish here. She turned back to Servis. 

“This dying mystic is offering himself for the cause. Do what must be done”

 

With a swift slice, the ashtongue mystic fell and Nal powered up the gateway. With another zap of lightning, much like the first, the Naga forces of the Coilskar appeared. 

 

“Lord Illidan sends his wishes for a speedy success” Lady S’theno offered as she already began slithering away with her naga in toe.  “Lovely.. Another fel volcano” she muttered to herself as she and her forces went to battle.

 

Nal took off towards the colossal infernal and to the inquisitor, immediately engaging him in battle. 

 

“I know your secrets” he hissed as she felt a violent pang in her mind. Was he truly probing her for information? I suppose ‘inquisitor’ was an adequate name but what an unnerving feeling it was. For the sake of her sanity, she would have to make this quick. And that, she did. After she struck the killing blow, she was infused with a newfound power. It burned. She felt as if her skin was being flayed off of her piece by piece, and then all at once it abated. She felt fine, save for a slight burning behind her eyes. Well, a more-than-usual burning. She staggered for a moment to reclaim her footing then continued on. She proceeded then to rescue Izal, Cyana and Mannethrel. What a strange feeling. To be holding life in the palm of her hands once more. She continued on, up the ridge.

Just as she came up though, there she found Jace who, like Allari predicted, was casting some ritual. 

 

“I sense greater power within you… Have you stolen a demon’s essence?” he questioned.

 

“I have, and the feeling is… incredible.” Nalvira has conquered some of the most powerful demons the Legion had to offer, and it is because of her unparalleled fury that she took on the demonic form she has. Each scale and crack of broken skin signified her strength, her potential. It was intoxicating. Jace went on about the details of his ritual, much of which went over Nal’s head. If it wasn’t a blade, and wasn’t going to directly aid her in killing demons, she was rather disenchanted by it. But she played along anyway, completing his ritual. Just then she saw it, as clearly as if she still had her very own eyes, Doom Commander Beliash talking with Brood Queen Tyranna. Another Brood Queen to add to her collection. Delicious. Beliash went on to say he had demons coming to flank them, which was valuable information. Tyranna also confirmed the Keystone was here. Perfect. 

 

“That’s new. She looks like some kind of spider demon. As if the Legion needed spiders” Jace grimaced. Nal dare not say that Illidan took her on a private excursion once before to test her mettle against one such creature.

 

“Our Shivarra demonesses are waiting. It’s a gamble bringing them here.. They used to be apart of the Burning Legion after all. But, they are some of the most powerful in Lord Illidan’s arsenal.” Jace looked at her for a long moment in silence.

 

“I have a feeling that the ultimate sacrifice is going to have to be made in order to summon them.”

 

So be it. If she was to die here to save Azeroth, so be it. She would gladly give her life for the cause. She was not special. Though she enjoyed believing it sometimes. We all are robbed from life in one way or another. This is simply the hand she was dealt. So be it. Nal mounted her saber and continued up the ridge. Beliash also had said he would deal with her personally. She would make sure to kill him before she mad her way to the portal.

 

Beliash stood still talking with Tyranna when she approached.

 

“You will take care of me? Do you seek your demise so readily?” Nal asked as she drew her glaives for the last time.

 

“I will kill you myself little elf” he boasted as the two engaged in combat.

 

Just like every demon too big for his own good, he was slow. Such a target was the most ideal for a rogue and Nal made quick work of him. Were all Doom Commanders this easy? Perhaps they should start calling her Doom Commander. She scoffed as she was overcome once more by a sense of newfound power. She mounted her saber for the last time and continued still up the path.

 

Servis was awaiting her on a large fel rune.

 

“We have a big problem here” he admitted as she drew near. “The brood queen must have done something to this gateway. Not even the souls of several mo’arg were enough to unlock it. The soul of a demon hunter, however, would do the trick. You have a choice to make Nalvira…. One of us must die.”

 

She needn't even hesitate. “I want you to sacrifice me in order to power the gateway” she declared.

 

“Are… are you certain Nalvira? You’re far more important to the mission than I..”

 

“I’ve made up my mind. Sacrifice me and power the gateway. If you need power, I will give you that power.”

 

“Your sacrifice will not be in vain” he admitted as he struck her down. Just like that, she felt everything. To think she spent her life running from death just to have it bestowed upon her with a single blow. No, she has no regrets. There are none to be had. As the eyes behind the blindfold started to finally close, she saw the face of her love, Lor’themar with a sincere smile painted onto his face as if he had been waiting for her. In this life they couldn’t be together.. Perhaps in the next, when the world decides to not be so cruel. Her eyes shut, and her last breath was drawn.

 

She was suddenly met by an eerily white version of Mardum, as if she hadn’t even left. She took a look around, not a soul to be found save for a constant whispered moaning in the background. Was this her afterlife? Was she cursed to walk the desecrated grounds of Mardum for eternity? She couldn’t help but find herself walking back up the ridge, retracing her steps. Perhaps her allies yet live? Perhaps they are still here and in need of her help? Her walk turned into a sprint.

 

The booming voice of Illidan instead intercepted her, sending her crashing down to her knees.

 

“Interesting. Like me, you have an immortal demon soul. You cannot truly die, instead your soul will make its way to the Twisting Nether. There, you will wait until you can find a suitable body to inhabit. Now get back to your corpse while there is still time and bring me the keystone!”

 

To think, she died. Sacrificed herself for the cause. Only to have her boss yell at her for fucking around. She shook away the disorienting voice and continued running up the hill, looking for her body. The closer she got to it, the more she felt it calling to her. As she stared down at the crumpled heap that was her mortal form, she couldn’t help but think a moment. How powerful was she? How much was demon and how much was still Master Assassin Nalvira. For her soul to go to the Twisting Nether instead of- no, there wasn’t time to think on such things. She touched her cold shoulder and was transported back into her body. She jolted up, breathing heavily and grabbing at her chest. That was a wild ride. She quickly sprang to her feet and made her way to the gate.

 

She pushed past Servis and activated the stone. 

 

“Nalvira? But I.. you??? What-?” Nal cut him off, “Death has met her equal it seems”

 

With another zap, the Shivarrian forces appeared, headed by Matron Mother Malevolence.

 

“Hello dear, a small group has breathed the temple. We are instructed to find the keystone and make our way back to aid in the defense.” She turned to her troops, “come now, to the foothold!”

All of the soldiers seemed to disappear, as well as the Matron Mother herself.  Nal began to ride up the hill to the foothold, finally. Servis rode beside her through the rocky mountainside.

 

“Thank you for sparing me” he finally broke the silence, “I hope you know I will happily sacrifice myself anytime. But I appreciate your deed.”

 

“We are not as expendable as you might think. Live to fight another day against the Legion. Dying isn’t always glorious.”

 

“How.. how did you survive anyway? I killed you.. Perhaps the rumors are true.. Perhaps you are nearly as powerful as the Lord himself.”

 

The comment got Nal thinking. Rumors? There were rumors about her? Better yet, rumors of her being nearly as powerful as Lord Illidan himself? Surely people like Kayn would consider it heresy. Surely should she consider it heresy? Perhaps. Maybe it is why Illidan put her in charge here on Mardum. Maybe there is some stake in such a claim. But now that they have finally arrived at the Volcano foothold, their job is still not complete. Now they must find a way into the Brood Queen’s floating fortress and retrieve the keystone and make it back to defend the Temple. Surely this couldn’t be too hard. She scoffed at herself and her own thoughts. When has anything ever been that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Nal looked out over the shattered abyss before her, Felbats swooped high overhead.

 

She was nearly immediately received by Kayn, Cyana and Allari, who looked to have been waiting for her.

 

“How nice of you to finally join us, all that’s left now is to brief our forces on the coming assault.”  Nal nodded simply and made her way to Lady S’theno first. 

 

“I see you, Nalvira. What is the plan?” she hissed.

 

“Milady, you will take your naga north. Disrupt the ritual the demons are performing at their soul engine.” 

 

“A fine task for the Coilskar. I am in agreement. Let us be done with this. A volcano is no place for naga.” She slithered away hastily followed by her forces in toe. Nal couldn’t help but agree with Kayn. She felt general distrust for the Naga, but it seems she had little say in the matter. She shook off her feelings and made her way to the Matron Mother next.

 

“Yes? How might I help you?”

 

“Matron Mother, I need you to  take your shivan across the gap to the forge of corruption. Make them suffer.” she put plainly, to which the Matron Mother replied “We will see it done. I urge you to remember that the Black Temple is under attack..”  as if she needed reminding. If they could just waltz in and take the keystone they would have by now. With an airy sigh, the Matron Mother continued. “Time is of the essence. Come sisters, our former brethren await our tender mercies.” and just like that, the coven disappeared.

 

Finally, Nal made her way to Battlelord Gaardoun. 

 

“I await your orders, ma’am”

 

“Battlelord, your forces will assault the doom fortress to the southeast. Stop the mass of their demons from attacking us.”

 

“It will be as you say” with a stern bow, he lead his Ashtongue to the southeast. Nal returned to Kayn when she was finished. “It is done”

 

“Great, Jace swears he felt a demonic presence up and behind us. He took some of our forces to investigate. They found nothing in the cave but he is certain that something is amiss. Go, he needs your guidance. And your spectral sight.”

 

For someone who was supposed to be in charge down here, she sure felt as if she was being ordered around for the most part. She threw herself ontop of her saber and the two charged off into the direction of the cave. They could no launch their attack until they were sure they wouldn’t be flanked. As she neared the cliff she saw Jace standing at the ready with a mix of forces.

 

“Nalvira, I believe there is something very powerful in this cave but because of the immense fel energy that permeates Mardum, I cannot be certain. My vision is clouded. If there is something in there we can’t afford to ignore it. Your mastery of spectral sight is greater than any, save Lord Illidan.”

 

“You have come to me for sight? The irony is not lost on me, I assure you.” Jace smirked at her remark but motioned to the cave regardless.

 

She dismounted, feeling the fel energies coursing around her. She felt the rhythm of them, the chaos of it’s power. She felt the power ebb and flow over her whole being, and then she opened her eyes. There they stood, an onslaught of Felguards, just waiting for the chance to spring from their ambush. She turned back to Jace and nodded. 

 

“They think themselves safe behind stone. We will show them otherwise.”

 

“I sense a Fel Lord deep inside the cave as well. Take care of it. We will cover you”

 

Nal needn’t respond, she already unsheathed her glaives, ready to spring their trap earlier than they had intended. In unison, the demon hunters poured energy from their eyes, breaking down the rocky barrier. She was the first one to fel rush past droves of confused demons who were then impaled on the blades of her comrades. The fight with the Fel Lord was swift, and Jace pointed it out as he watched her take her leave.

 

Nal returned to Kayn with news of her success.

 

“I can feel your strength. It seems this trip to Mardum has done wonders for it.”

 

Successful missions after successful mission. The demonic forces hold over Mardum waned finally until it was time to assault Tyranna herself. She now knew how to even metamorph into a pure demonic form, perhaps one that would rival Illidan’s own. Thought she could only hold the transformation for a limited time, whereas Illidan just.. Always looked like that. She mounted a felbat to the fel hammer. Cyana recieved her on the landing platform. 

 

“Go, Kayn has already started the assault.” she said as she continued to secure the perimiter.

 

Of course Kayn did, as fiery as ever that one. The fight with the Brood Queen didn’t last long. Longer than her subordinates, but not by much. Nal ripped the keystone from her dead, spindly fingers and the hunters proceeded to run downstairs with it. Finally. They had succeeded. Finally, she could return to the Temple to defend it. She hurriedly placed the keystone into it’s rightful place. Just then a portal opened, and they all rushed through it. Those fools from Shattrath, she pleaded for her to have returned in time.

 

As she landed out the other side of the portal, she saw Wardens surrounding a giant fel crystal. She froze for a moment, unable to accept the sight before her.

 

“Lord Illidan has fallen” Kayn said through gritted teeth.

 

“Avenge the Master!-” Kor’vas had just barely finished her rallying cry before Nalvira had already rushed ahead, glaives drawn. She ran through one, then bounced to another, hacking and slashing through the Wardens. Just as she turned to attack another, she was frozen in place. But this wasn’t any natural sort of freeze. She felt the fel blood inside her betray her and congeal, forming a crystal like structure outside of her body. This woman.. She was imprisoning her in her own blood? The harder she fought it, the quicker it spread.

 

“You bare the mark of his corruption.” the voice was thick, raspy, dry. Effortlessly, her glaives were knocked from her stale fingers.

 

“And so the demon’s blood within you shall be your prison.” 

Nalvira was right, she looked to her side to see that not just her, but all of her allies shared her fate. The crystal grew rapidly until she had been completely encased. Held in suspension.

The world around her faded to black. That had happened one time before, but this time felt different. She felt, hollow?

 

The pure darkness around her was replaced by singular figures of people with horrified expressions on their faces. Gasps of anguish, and pleas for salvation. As she got a closer look at each face, she had realized they were the faces of those she had killed over all her many years as an assassin. The small pool increased ever so readily into an ocean. A sea of faces. Just as quickly as they had appeared, they began to melt as if they had been wax all this time. They melted into a thick, black ichor that quickly enveloped her, and she began to drown. 

 

How long has it been?  She thought to herself as she floated in the sea of ink. She suddenly heard a muted voice call to her. 

 

“Illidari..” it was a familiar voice, but she couldn’t place where she had heard it before. Just then, she flashed back to the Black Temple.

 

“And so the demon’s blood within you shall be your prison.” 

 

It was the same voice, and Nal’s fury alone brought her from the swimming depths of her mind. She felt her eyes begin to open.

 

“I’ve spent my entire life as keeper of the wicked. Thousands of years, my only solace was knowing the world was kept safe from your kind.” A harsh claw stabbed into her crystal and scraped down the side. 

 

What did she want? Why did she rouse her now? To torment her? Was she bored? No, something in her voice seemed off.

 

“But I would do anything to save Azeroth” Nal saw the woman wind up a swing. This was it then? This is how she would save Azeroth? By striking her down now? If she was just going to kill her, why not have done it at the Temple? Why go through all this trouble. As the blade came down, Nal prepared for the worst.

 

Crash

 

Just like that, the crystaline prison shattered, dropping Nal onto the floor with a harsh thud. She was alive? The woman was freeing her? But why? She looked up at the Warden curiously before getting to her feet. 

 

“Even if it means releasing you.” The woman threw her her glaives that Nal caught effortlessly, as if they had long seeked their owner.

 

“Will you help us, Demon Hunter?” 

 

And so, that is how the tides of the war had turned. A simple act of freeing Nal from her prison was enough to turn the tides of battle into their favor. It was a lesson Maiev was not soon to forget.

 

“Two of your allies are here. Free them and join me outside.”

 

The woman fleed like a stormcloud. Nal made her way to Kayn’s crystal and saw how he was suspended there. They were treated like animals, imprisoned like demons. What fools these people were. With a quick slash, his crystal broke, and Kayn wiped away the pain undoubtedly behind his eyes.

 

“I am awake? How is this possible?” he muttered as he shambled to the weapons rack.

 

Nal was already standing in front of Alterius’ cell, debating whether or not she should free him. No, in a time like this they would need all the demon hunters they could muster. With another slash, the crystal broke once more.

 

“Why would you free that one” Kayn objected as he stretched.

 

“How many years were wasted in these cells….. Kayn? I still believe in the cause, I just have never followed blindly. Not even with Illidan at the helm.” he retrieved his own glaives as the three stared at the doors.

 

“If we were freed it could only mean one thing,” 

 

Nalvira threw the large double doors open, showcasing the pure chaos of the scene before them.

 

“The Legion is here..” Kayn finished as he gazed out over the scene. Nal could feel her grip on her glaives tighten.

 

“Kill everything that moves, our years in limbo have left us weak. Recover your strength off of the demons here. Go.” Nal gave them their orders and was the first to follow through on them. She would need to free her allies and they would need to fight their way out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

The fight to escape the vault of the Wardens was no small feat. Not only were the Illidari released, but so was every high profile monstrosity they had locked up as well. The vault was in chaos, and Nal found it to be the perfect time to release the other Illidari who were imprisoned those ten years ago. The fight was strenuous, but Nal grew ever stronger in the process. After delving through the crevices of the vault and locking up or slaughtering every demon in sight, Nalvira, Kayn, Alterius and Maiev made their way to the inner sanctum. The door was large, which night elven carvings. No doubt a special passphrase was required to open it.

 

“There is no way Gul’dan would have been able to open this himself. One of my wardens betrayed me.” Maiev hissed as she pushed open the door.

 

“I, too, know what that feels like” Kayn sounded dejected, but it was in a way a dig to Alterius who stood silently beside him. The comment was brushed off, and just as quickly the doors swung open. Nal was the first inside, glaives at the ready 

 

“Lord Illidan” she called as she drew nearer to the platform.

 

“Cordana! You will answer to the high council for this” Maiev was hot on Nal’s trailers.

 

The crystal that housed her Lord had vanished before them. She suddenly didn’t feel him at all. She stopped in her tracks. 

 

Three large portals appeared, Cordana and Gul’dan escaping out of the center one while two towering Mag’ar walked out of the other portals. Sensing the overwhelming power of such demon filth, Nal readied her glaives. 

 

The first Mag’ar fell when Maiev cried out. “Demon Hunters, you must survive, go, seek out Archmage Khadgar. He will help you”

 

Though Nal fought still, unwavering. 

 

“Kayn, Altrious, go, find this Archmage and secure our passage out. I will finish up here and meet you at the exit.”

 

Kayn was the first to go, understanding that she had given an order and her orders were meant to be followed. Alterious was reluctant, but inevitably ran off with Kayn.

 

It didn’t take long for her to finish up with Maiev and rejoin her allies. She came upon the angering sight of Kayn and Altrious sparring right before the exit. Kor’vas looked on and yelled at them to stop, to a staggering lack of a response.

 

Nal rushed between the two, each glaive holding both of them apart. She looked down at Kayn with a hiss, spiked teeth bared in annoyance.

 

“How dare you squabble at a time like this.” 

 

She turned from Kayn to scowl at Altrious. “And you, you who betrayed us, who killed those who took you in. You spat in the face of all we hold dear, and yet to fight Kayn for what? To prove a point? I freed you as a mercy Altrious, but this is where our paths diverge. You are dismissed.”

 

She turned back to Kayn and Altrious slinked off without another word.

 

“I expect more from he who will be my second in command. You would do well not to disappoint me again, Kayn.” She sheathed her glaives and pushed open the large stone doors.

 

A white haired man awaited her at the helm of her Illidari. She made her way through them with her head high. Illidan had left her in charge for the Mardum mission, and now her Lord has been taken. She will take it upon herself to lead the Illidari to save Illidan.

 

“Are you the one called Archmage Khadgar?” 

 

“I am, come Illidari, we haven’t much time.”

 

And with that, a portal was presented, one Nal took readily.

***********************

The air smelled of salt and smoke, tribal horns blared, echoing through the gateway she had appeared in. Her feet clacked against the metal flooring. She looked around, she sensed no demons, but instead the life essence of tons of souls around her. Wherever she was, it was crowded. 

 

“Grommash Hold is before you, Warchief Vol’jin is waiting for you.” Just as swiftly as he had appeared, Khadgar turned into a raven and vanished once more. Nal made her way down the ramp cautiously. As she reached the Hold, she was stopped in her tracks by a presence, much larger than her own. 

“When Khadgar said we would be seeing demon hunters today, I laughed at him.

When Khadgar said we would be receiving and accepting demon hunters today, I laughed at him, and yet, here you stand.”

 

Nal could tell she wasn’t wanted, nor was the assistance of her kind. What fools, with their pride. 

She went to walk passed him but he shifted so he was in front of her once more.

 

“You enter Grommash Hold, I expect your respect. Prepare to bow before the Warchief.”

 

“The Illidari bow before no man” she pushed her way through. Conversation was hushed as she walked in proudly. She would be damned if after all she has been through, she would get pushed around by anyone. She felt a handful of energies, and one weak one that sat raised on a throne. That must be who she should be directing her speech towards.

 

“And who might tis be?” The thick troll accent was impossible to miss, this would be the one called Vol’jin.

 

“I am Nalvira Sunspire, formerly of Quel’thalas. I stand before you now as Master of the Illidari in Lord Illidan’s stead. I have come to offer our aid.” She did not bow, she was not talking as one lowly elf to a chief, she was talking leader to leader. She saw no reason for her to bow. She has lost too much to ever bow before anyone again.

 

“Nal?” a familiar voice was heard, a voice that hasn’t found her ears in decades. She turned to the source, a mass of energy to her eyes, but to her heart~

 

“Lor’themar?” she asked as she searched the energy for a response. In that moment, her own wide eyed curiosity could only be characterized as childlike.

 

“You two know each other?” Saurfang asked, and Nal could sense the tinge of suspiscion that laced his words together. How could she explain the sleepless nights where all she did was remember a long since gone warm embrace. How could she piece together the concept that in another life, she would have been his wife? How would she manage to put her feelings into a response?

 

“You could say that” she said simply, quickly tearing her emotions away from the situation at hand. Her words were cold as she turned from Lor’themar to Voljin. Nal could sense the hitch in his breath as he tried to say something.

 

_ Don’t, _ she thought to herself, _ there’s nothing you can say. _

 

But it wasn’t hesitation that cut him off, it was someone entering the Hold. Nal heard them coming long before everyone else did, but she couldn’t help the bit of disappointment of his lack to say anything at all. She was torn, and conflicted, and it was dangerous. She would do well to forget everything about him.

 

“Sylvanas…” Voljin mustered.

 

Sylvanas? There was no way, all Nal sensed was a malevolent energy. The figure emitted it to an astounding degree, it practically made Nal’s senses go awry.

 

“Windrunner?” Nal cocked her head, there was no way. She heard of the tale of Sylvanas’... fate, but never would she have thought she felt this… evil?

 

A simple, gravely voice answered. One that was a hollow version of one she once knew well.

 

“Sunspire?”

 

The two stared at eachother in silence for a moment, reflecting on what the other had become. The irony was palpable. Once heroes of Quel’thalas in life, once unparalleled in skill, once comrades in arms, once friends. There they both stood, shadows of their former selves. Life had truly dealt the strongest the hardest hand to play.

 

“It would seem fate has a sense of humor afterall” Nal smirked, it was the first time they all saw the rows of spikes that replaced her teeth. Which was undoubtedly an unsettling image. Though Nal no longer cared of things like vanity. She had gone through too much, but in that moment she felt a sense of loss for her former self. She was beautiful, with jet black hair that fell down to her waist and young, dainty features that made her the envy of women around her. She had everything, her looks, and her skills in the shadow. That was who Lor’themar said goodbye to all those years ago, the moon of his life, and this was how he would now see her, a monster. 

 

A laugh ever so small came from Sylvanas. “If that is the case… it is not a very funny joke.”

 

“Windrunner….. Come forward.” Voljin stated through wracking coughs.

  
*queue cinematic:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vX8BiEI5c6c* ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vX8BiEI5c6c*)


	6. Chapter 6

Nal stood next to Sylvanas beside the funeral pyre. Out before her was a vast sea of energy, eager faces to hear what Sylvanas had to say next. Lor’themar stood beside Nal, though he hadn’t said a word since he first laid eyes upon her in Grommash Hold. She could feel the tension, as if he was looking for what to say. As if the magnitude of the situation could be put into words.

 

Sylvanas began giving a rousing speech when Lor’themar spoke in hushed tones to Nal. He still looked out over the masses not to be rude to their new Warchief’s speech.

“What happened.” there was a strain in his voice, was he sad? Was that all he could muster after all this time? What happened?

 

“Kael’thas discovered my treachery and I was given to Illidan.” she matched the low tones of his question. She remembered the time in great detail.

 

She remembered the way Kael’thas came onto her. She remembered the way she had to play along to gain his trust. She remembered the night he forced himself onto her, and she remembered the morning she was ripped away from him by guards. She remembered the abuse, the torture, and she remembers how she was thrown before Illidan, in nothing but her ripped nightgown. She remembers how cold the stone felt against her her knees, and how her broken fingernails grasped at the hem of her gown that was far too short and sheer for the rough weather of Shadowmoon Valley. Yet she also remembered the look on Illidan’s face when he received her. It wasn’t the same malice and arrogance Kael’thas wore with pride, it was a silent pity, and each moment was forever ingrained into her mind. She couldn’t escape it no matter how much time has passed, even now, even years and years later her stomach still coils thinking about him. 

 

“He did this to you?” Now Lor’themar’s voice had lost its sadness and instead anger replaced it.

 

“No… Lord Illidan only opened my eyes. There was a greater threat, and I had a greater purpose. If anything, Illidan saved me from Kael’thas.” even saying his name filled her with an anger unrivaled by much else.

 

“We thought you were dead… I thought you were dead.”

 

“It would be better if you still thought that.”

 

“The Demon Hunters have lent their aid to the Horde.” Sylvanas motioned to Nal, expecting her to say something.

 

“Make no mistake, the Illidari will not ally ourselves with a single faction. You have seen first hand the horrors of the Burning Legion. They are our enemy, and you must work together with the whole of Azeroth if you are to have a chance. I am Nalvira, the Master of the Illidari in Lord Illidan’s place and my Illidari will be your allies in the upcoming war. Preferably, it doesn’t end in me being imprisoned in my own blood for a decade. I’m willing to negotiate though,” she couldn’t hide the smirk that came to her lips. “It would seem-” Just in that moment her head swiveled to the side, as if suddenly alerted by something. In a blur of fel and wings, Nal seemed to disappear, moving swiftly behind a Tauren. With a quick stab, the Tauren was impaled on both of her glaives. It’s heavy body falling limp against them. She was immediately met by outcries and weapons draw upon her. The dead Tauren’s guise shimmered away and a dead fel guard was left in it’s place.

 

“Without us, you would surely perish…. TO BATTLE”

 

A ton of the mass of horde turned into demons in that moment. With a  **_schliik_ ** she drew her glaives from the dead body and readied herself. She darted across the dusty ground, rushing from demon to demon, taking each down with a ruthless efficiency, the ruthless efficiency of an Illidari. No, the ruthless efficiency of Nalvira Sunspire. 

 

She cut through droves and droves, only focuses on each slash as she did it. What was important on the battlefield was that you stayed moving, the moment you hesitated to think about your next strike, you were done for. 

 

She heard the grunt of Rommath as he got whacked by the thick hand of an infernal, shattering his conjured barrier. Rommath was here as well? Nal didn’t have time to think any further, instead her feet moved before she even commanded them to. She rushed in front of the Infernal next attack, using her body as a shield for her old friend. He looked up in surprise at the small body that was shielding him as the infernals arm swung down once more. As it hit, the lithe form was replaced by one much larger, much more demonic. Large fel wings sprouted from her back as hooves replaced her feet. In that moment, she looked like Lord Illidan. The immense power she felt then was how he felt all the time. The force of the blow did not falter Nal, but did push her into the ground, which cracked around her kneeling body. She shrugged off the blow like it was nothing, then standing to her feet. She looked at the infernal with a feral smirk as her stance readied itself for battle. But this wouldn’t be a hard fought one. Her wings beat once, launching her into the air, where she was eye level with the infernal. With a backflip, pure fel fury poured from her eyes. It was angry, ferocious, destructive. It was what she had become, the eye beam didn’t subside until the infernal had been blown into dust. Virtually vaporized. Just as she finished and landed back on her feet, her demonic form she had morph into subsided as well. Leaving just Nal standing in the shadow of such a creature, and a pile of dust. Her own simple brown linen blindfold had melted off in the process, leaving nothing save for green orbs of fel fire where her eyes used to be. 

 

The palm of her hand came to one of her eyes, in an attempt to rub out the pain behind them. Then she gazed at the hand she tore away from her face, looking back to Rommath who was still in stunned silence beneath her. She extended a hand, an offer to help him up, but it was more than that to her, to her it was an extension of kinship. A gesture of, no matter what has happened, no matter the time that has passed, I am still your ally, I am still your comrade in arms.

 

It was a hand Rommath did not accept.


	7. Chapter 7

A deeply unsettling voice crept into her mind, a voice that had been dormant for awhile. Kal’zair’s voice was silky and serpentine, weaving its way around her thoughts. It was the Nathrezim she had first communed with all those suns ago. She never should have survived her first encounter with it, but Illidan insisted this was what she was to do. To think, her allies fused with simple demons like fel lords, where she had ripped the soul from a Dread Lord itself. Perhaps that is what had turned her into such a creature, the demonic power crept into her like a disease and spread across her blood. 

 

**_“You extend a hand to him? He is weak, we have no need for him. Oh… ohhh do you perhaps have a plan in mind? I never took you for the sinister type. To think, a strategic advance from you? Maybe I have underestimated-”_ **

 

“Enough” she hissed back vocally, her head cocked. It was then she realized the complete silence around her, she could feel their many eyes upon her. As she heard Rommath get up on his own, the fingers on her extended hand clenched together, before the fist fell to her side. 

 

“You’re one of them” Sylvanas stepped forward, Dark Rangers nocked arrows. Did ..did they think arrows could pierce  _ her _ ?

 

“I am no more a demon than you are a puppet of Arthas.” Nal slung her glaives onto her back and made her way back towards Allari. She would not stand by and let people consent to her life. Whether her old friends accepted her or not was of no concern. Those bridges were burned long ago. They probably held a funeral for her, and yet, something inside her pulled her to extend that hand. No, no she can’t afford emotional ties, not against a war with the Legion.

 

Fwump

 

A single arrow was released. Was it by command? No, if it was a command there would be more. An accident then? No, Dark Rangers are the most skilled rangers the world has seen. What game was Sylvanas playing at?

 

**_“Let it pierce you, let them think it can_ ** ” Kal’zair demanded. If they thought simple arrows could kill her perhaps they would think they had an upper hand. A way to control her and the Illidari. No, she wouldnt do it, she wouldn’t let anyone think they can control her Illidari. How dare one move against her, she who has sacrificed everything. What have they given to judge her? She felt her scales rise and harden to a near impenetrable level. Just as she prepared her comment in response to the arrow, it was set aflame. Burning to ashes before it even reached her.

 

“If the Demon Hunters have truly lent us their aid, we would be fools to deny them. Not many come to the aid of their captors, let alone the ones who slaughtered their kin. We should consider ourselves lucky.” A warm hand was placed on her cold, calloused shoulder. Her scales resettled, smoothing back out. Rommath had, without a doubt, read the situation at hand and knew nothing good would come of an altercation. Especially if the altercation was an attempt to lynch Nal on the sandy Durotar road. He was so close, she could feel his warm breath through his mask tickle her ear. 

 

“You used to draw so much less attention.”

 

“I used to do a lot of things”

 

“So coy at a time as serious as this”

 

“You mistake my stifled anger for petty flirtation.”

 

“Perhaps i’m more inclined to answer to petty flirtation. You always were such a bore when you’re angry.”

 

Rommath turned back to Sylvanas. “There is much our allies do not know about what has transpired over the time of their stasis, I will make sure they are informed.” He ushered Nal off towards the city gates. 

 

Sylvanas glared without another word, though the Rangers did unnock their arrows. Allari called after Nal, but Rommath’s grip was tight on her shoulders. She had lost sights on Lor’themar, but he undoubtedly was conflicted after her display.

 

“Do you still drink?” Rommath asked as they entered the city.

 

“No, why?”

 

“After what I tell you, I think you’re going to need one.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Akama that deformed traitor!” 

Nal found her hands under the tabletop. Rommath grabbed his drink with a swift motion, already knowing what was to come. The table went flying. Despite all the years that had passed, the scene was oddly reminiscent of how their conversations used to go. Rommath watched her through low eyes as he was lost in some thought or another. 

“The temple was erradicated” he said simply as he rose the drink to his lips once more.

“I figured as much.” Her hands clenched into tight fists, her nails cutting into her palms. She didn’t turn to face him. Only continued looking out the Inn’s door at the passerbys. 

“You mourn the deaths of what, demons and monsters?” He questioned, never once tearing his eyes from her. There was something in them that she would never see.

“I mourn the deaths of those who have given everything, their pasts, their present, their futures; all to stave off the Burning Legion, and were put down by an army of foolish idealists well before their time.”

“When the heroes came back from Tempest Keep without you, heh, you’re lucky Lor’themar didnt purge the entirety of Outland himself.”

“Oh.. how ever considerate of him. Always in a rush to the Vanguard, that one”

“Not after The Black Temple though. When you didn’t turn up there either.. He was beside himself.. He didn’t leave Silvermoon for years, he refused to, in case you came back.”

“Am I to what, jump into his arms? Look at me, Rommath. Look at me.” She turned back toward him finally. Her eyes a fiery fel green, her lips, supple but cracked. Her once long tresses were cut short and tucked behind one of her ears. 

“I’ve never taken my eyes off of you.” He admitted cooly, as if it was a simple fact. Nal though couldn’t help but feel a regretful heat rise to her cheeks. “Not so eager to kill anymore, are you? It would seem our assassin has found a newfound reverence for life?”

“I’ve always had it, and it’s why I picked up the blade to begin with. Some were too dangerous, they threatened too many lives. All I ever did was return equilibrium… After you culled my headquarters, then what. More had to have happened?”

“Arthas took Northrend and amassed an undead army. The Earth Warder Neltharion took the mantle of Deathwing and began the Cataclysm. We discovered Pandaria and kind of.. Destroyed it.”

“In proper Horde fashion i’d assume.”

“The Alliance were there aswell.”

“Then we had quite an adventure going to alternate-universe Draenor? Don’t ask me why, I still don’t know.”

“And here we are?”

“And here we are.”

Nal looked distraught by the news, solemn, but Rommath knew her well enough to know better. She heard the sound of his chair squeak against the wood floor. He rose to his feet and Nal could hear the gentle patter of his steps draw closer and closer to her.

“You couldn’t have stopped any of it.” He admitted as he drew closer.

“How can you be so sure? A single well placed slice, I could’ve saved so many. But no, instead I was an icicle, dead to the world. Stuck in a crystal of my own blood with nothing except my own thoughts and this goddamn-” she would have perhaps even revealed the existence of the Nathrezim that plots inside her, had it not been from a swift motion from Rommath, before she even could think, he had her back firmly against the wall. His towering height and hand against the wall kept her in her stunned place. His words were as biting as they were low. 

“Or you could’ve been killed in the chaos at the Temple, or by Arthas or Deathwing, or countless times in between. But you’re here, now, in the most important fight against the full force of the Burning Legion. Perhaps you could’ve saved people then, but where would you be to save them now.”

Her brows furrowed and she thought on his words for a moment. He was right, maybe she couldn't save everyone, but she would be damned if she wouldn’t save them now. She was the Lord of the Illidari, she had the power to make more of a difference than she ever would have before. She didn’t notice how close he had gotten until she felt the tickle of his breath on her own lips.

“I never should have let you leave.” 

“LORD NALVIRA!” an Illidari adept had run through the door frantic and out of breath.  
Rommath’s arm fell as Nal rushed over towards the girl.

“Are you alright, breathe, what is wrong?” She patted her back in an effort to calm her.

“The Legion are attacking Dalaran above Karazhan. Archmage Khadgar is requesting the aid of the Illidari at once.

“And he will receive it” Nal said with conviction as she stormed out of the Inn with the adept in toe, leaving Rommath standing there in a stern silence, unsure himself if he was amused or not. He watched her lithe form disappear in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Nal rushed through the portal to Dalaran with a handful of Illidari in toe.

“Go, clear the area, I fill find the Archmage” she ordered as the Illidari split up at once, Nal rushed down the street. She felt a large quantity of gathered magical energy and headed towards it, it had to be him. 

As she drew nearer, entering the room, the massive ball of energy had split into 5 forms.

“Lord Nalvira, Now your face is a blessing to see” Khadgar spoke, “we are attempting to teleport Dalaran to the Broken Isles. The subsequent arcane blast should disperse the demons and give us time to catch our breath. Until then, keep them off of us.”

Nal nodded her head in understanding as she drew her glaives, letting him know she was ready. She wouldn’t think that he had such tremendous trust in her abilities that her would call her alone to protect the mages. Should she be suspicious of it? Or thankful for it? She didn’t know, but what she did know is she had a job to do now. She stalked around them as they casted their spell, each focusing immense amounts of energy. She appeared almost… catlike; a predator, ready to swoop in at the first sign of trouble. 

“That elf from before… you’ve never thought of him before… or perhaps I haven’t prodded into your mind far enough.” Kal’zair’s voice boomed in her mind, just as it did though, a sharp pain stabbed into her head. Her eyes widened in pain, spewing a hotter fel fire, she stammered. Her hand finding a nearby wall to lean against until the pain subsided. Her free hand dropped one of her glaives as it reached for her head.

How long did it take you to muster the energy to do that? She asked Kal’zair, as she stood dazed against the wall.

“Nalvira!” she heard Khadgar’s call in the back of her mind, distant but clear. She shook her head, trying to shake the pain away.

“Even then...we’re you truly as oblivious to his pining as you pretended to be? How interesting.” 

“ENOUGH” she yelled as her fist found it’s way into the wall, cracks and splinters radiated outward from the crater she had created. What was he getting at? Pining? No, it was utter nonsense just to get to her. Though she couldn’t stop herself from remembering Rommath’s words before she rushed off, “I never should have let you go”. Where? To Outland? No, this wasn’t the time to think on it. The voice of the Nathrezim subsided and she came back to her senses, then realizing Khadgar was looking at her with a worried expression as demons came closer to the circle of mages casting their spell. She flipped backwards, landing herself right at Khadgars back, her fist plunging into the chest of the demon which fell limp around it. She shook it’s dead body off as she tossed her last glaive, it spun in the air furiously as it landed into the head of an incoming Fel Lord. As she turned once more toward an oncoming demon, the spell was finished. In a flash it had disappeared and she felt her equilibrium shift, sending her to a knee.

She looked around, more and more energy entering her field of view. Heroes of Azeroth began pouring into Dalaran, as if they had just been waiting to Dalaran to settle before they had come to join the defense. The same heroes that saw her imprisoned no doubt. She reluctantly walked over to her glaives, picking each one off of the ground.

“Are you alright, Champion?” Khadgar asked her as he walked up, attempting to rest a hand on her shoulder.

She inspected a tip of one of her glaives.

“Temporal displacement isn’t a very…. Natural feeling.”

A small chuckle passed his lips, “no, I suppose it is not. Thank you for your aid, and extend that gratitude to your Illidari as well. The Council and I need a rest after that…. I trust you have your own matters to attend to for the time being.” Khadgar’s hand left her shoulder as he, too, left. Following the rest of the Council to the Violet Citadel.

Nal sheathed her glaives as she made her way onto the cobblestone road. The streets were already bustling with people, hundreds easily. It was times like these where she was thankful she was blind. So much sensory input would no doubt dull her senses. She took a deep breath and rubbed her head. That filthy Nathrezim had never been able to physically hurt her before. She wondered what else he could do? Probably not much… if it took him so long to just pang her mind. It surely was nothing to worry about, just an outburst of unexpected pain.

Just then a familiar energy ran up to her.

“Lord Nalvira, Kayn requests that you meet him at Krasus’ Landing at once.” She leaned in closer, her voice an urgent whisper. “You must hurry, the Legion has eyes everywhere.”

The two hurried to the Landing where Kayn was, of course, waiting for them.

“We have much to do, and precious little time to do it.” he greeted them. How were the rest of her Illidari already here? Perhaps they too were waiting for Dalaran to settle before joining. 

“We have long relied on Lord Illidan to vanquish the Legion’s strongest warriors. Many have expressed concern over our efforts without him. Thankfully, their concerns may not matter much longer. We know of two pairs of blades rumored to be more powerful than even Lord Illidan’s that are not yet out of reach. If we act quickly, we should be able to hunt down one pair without forsaking our watch over the Legion’s movements. I must defer judgement on which is more worthy of our time to you, Nalvira.”

“We’ve located Varus and Muramas?” She questioned, not bothering to hide her surprise. “Those blades belonged to-”

“To Varedis Felsoul, our old Lead Trainer” Kayn finished the sentence for her. “He was slain defending the temple all those years ago. Kil’Jaeden himself raised Varedis in the Twisting Nether and imbued his glaives with a piece of his very own power-”

“We will go after Varus & Muramas then.” she stated simply.

“But, don’t you want to hear about the other option before you make your decision?” 

“No, if a corrupted Varedis is out there, he needs to be put down. That will be our top priority, and I will retrieve those glaives for my own. Anything else can wait until that is done.”

“It will be done.” Kayn gave a salute. “Kor’vas spotted the traitor alongside the Legion...wielding glaives imbued with power unlike anything she had ever seen. The Kirin Tor have an eredar lord locked away in the Violet Hold that will know where Varedis’ stronghold lies. The prison warden as agreed to consider granting us access to the fiend. Time to do some convincing.”

“Convincing the guard or the eredar?”

“Perhaps both is in order.”

Kayn flashed a wicked smile at Nalvira. “Save that smile for the Eredar… we cannot go around making enemies with anyone. We cannot afford to. Remember our true goal.”

“Always, my Lord. I will meet you there.”


	10. Chapter 10

As Nal approached the hold, Kayn was already in a heated debate with the man in charge.

“All we want is a few moments with the eredar.. Alone. He has information we need.” Kayn was firm in his tone. “I hold little love for these mages and their ilk but they are necessary allies” Kayn whispered to Nal. “we need to figure out what rock Varedis is hiding under- the only way we’re going to do that is by getting inside this prison. Do what you must.”

“I don’t trust your kind, ‘demon hunter” You and the legion are one and the same in my book.” the mage spat as his guards stood poised and ready for battle. How dare they deny her so blatantly, perhaps Kayn was right, perhaps she wasnt to be gentle with these mortals.

“Let us inside or i’ll show you the difference.” Nal was harsh in her unwavering words as she allowed her teeth to show.

“Is that a threat? Need I remind you that you are surrounded by my guards in my prison.”  
Did he also think he would intimidate her?

“Do you want to find out?”

The guard was silent for a moment before speaking.

“You are lucky Archmage Khadgar trusts you.. I do not share the sentiment. I will not risk my guards for your mission. Do I make myself clear?”

“As crystal, Warden.” Kayn offered as the two of them followed the Warden into the Violet Hold.  
The Warden stopped before a large arcane elemental.

“Lower the barrier and evacuate the hold. These Illidari wish to...exchange words...with the eredar.” and just as he ordered, the arcane barrier fell, and men rushed past her towards the exit.

“Come, I shall open the cell for you.”

“If you would do the honors, I will stand guard and make sure no one interferes.” Kayn readied himself by the door, but kept a keen eye on the exchange.

“Nalvira?! You would stand before me after so many of your kin have fallen? Release me now and I may yet spare you.”

“Meet Taldath, one of the most powerful eredar we’ve ever encountered. I’m sure you two will be fast friends.”

Nal couldn’t help but grimace at the Warden’s words.

“Remember Demon Hunter… you were never here” he teleported out of the Hold, leaving Kayn, Nal and Taldath there.

“Varedis will hunt down every one of your disgusting ilk. Pity you won’t be around to witness it.”

“Where is he?! Where is Varedis? Tell us or die.” Kayn commanded from the Eredar.

“Your efforts mean NOTHING! Soon all of Suramar will bow to my master’s will!”

Suramar? Nal had never heard of it before, surely that must be where Varedis is and the Eredar had let it slip. She continued to hack and slash at the creature though out of her own pure fiery hatred of the Legion. 

“We have what we came here for, finish him”  
“With pleasure” she acknowledged as a final stab toppled the eredar.

She walked back over to Kayn, ready for the next step.

“Suramar is not far from here,” he offered before Nal cut in

“A few Illidari will accompany me to make sure Varedis meets his end. The rest of you must stay behind; a small team will have the best chance of making it to his hold undetected.”

“I will gather some at once, we will meet you at Krasus’ Landing to see you off once you are ready.” Kayn saluted, acknowledging his dismissal and ran back out the door with haste. Nal stood still for a second as she felt Kayn’s energy get replaced by that of another who had entered the hold.

“I should have known I’d find you at the end of the trail of dead bodies and crying women.”  
Rommath sauntered into the abandoned hold, though Nal was already beginning to walk out. “I’ve seen you made friends with the Kirin’Tor….for the most part..”

“I get around” she stopped beside him

“I see. Are you busy?”

“Always, incredibly. What do you need, Rommath?”

“It’s Grand Magister now-”

“Are you following me, Grand Magister?” She asked once more, more firmly, her patience wearing thin. “You seem to just keep.. Turning up today.”

“If I remember correctly, they were going to lynch you right there in the street had I not stepped in”

“They could’ve tried.”

It was silent between them for a moment.

“Is it so wrong to want to catch up with an old friend? Could you imagine the novelty of one that has returned from the dead.”

“It would be better for both of us if you left me in your past….I’m not the same person I was all those suns ago..I have to get going, I cannot rest until the Legion’s destruction is assured.” She went to leave, to dismiss herself from this situation entirely when a hand grabbed onto her wrist.

“Are you saying you won’t have time for me until the last demon of the infinite army falls?” he sounded amused by her curt tone.

“And if I said yes?”

“Then you’ll next see me on the front lines… or hm, I guess you wouldn’t see me” He fumbled over his words, noticing his sudden misstep. Rommath spoke with such a silver tongue, she was used to his musings, but the sight of his tripping over himself? Was he flustered perhaps? Did she make him nervous?

“I see plenty.” she offered,

“Oh, so you can see me? I thought with all the blindfolds and the… fel fire.. It would maybe.. Affect it?”  
She let out a sigh, now she was explaining the ritualistic blinding to the bumbling fool.

“For all intents and purposes, i’m blind. But I see far more now, I see things you could only dream of seeing, I see the magics that makeup the world, makeup you and me, I see them intertwining and pulsing together in harmony. I see each thread vibrantly, beautifully if I choose to focus on it. I see demons as green fiery hatred, crisp and clear. Nothing hides from me, I was created as the perfect weapon. And I am.” She continued walking towards the door. 

“The Nalvira I remember wasn’t a weapon.” 

She thought a moment, back to who she was. Back to how Kael’thas would call upon her for everything. For every issue that he thought would be resolved solely with bloodshed. She remembered every assassination, every life she took. Entire houses, whose names dared to rival Sunstrider’s own. Entire bloodlines saw their lineage end at the tip of her blade. Political figures, mages, warriors, wives, it mattered not to her.

As she was lost in thought he untied his sin’dorei red and gold bandana from his face and folded it into a blindfold. The magical nature of it was able to counterbalance the magic that spewed from her eyes as he tied it on for her. “You’re scaring the children”

Nal’s hands found their way up to the new blindfold, it was a shockingly sweet gesture.

He turned to leave first, waving a single hand up as he left. “We will meet again soon, Illidari.”

And she watched him go.


	11. Chapter 11

As Nal returned to Krasus’ Landing, Kayn began to speak.

“Darksorrow and Ravencrest will have the honor of accompanying you into Suramar, My Lord. A small force will have the best chance of flying undetected into the hold.”

She hastily mounted the fel bat before her. Kayn looked up to her, his hand grazing the neck of the furry bat. “Keep your wits about you… He will be a cunning adversary, he’s taught us all we know.”

“Not all of it.” The bat took off

“Varedis is well guarded, we need to take out the wards projecting that barrier.” Nal called to Darksorrow ans Ravencrest, who flew close to her, awaiting the next command. Just then, a fel meteor nearly crashed into them, sending the three bats into an evasive maneuver.

“We’ve been spotted, push forward! Quickly! There’s no time to land, into the fray sisters, go!”

Each of the bats went their own direction as a Fel Commander yelled, “To arms! Lord Felsoul must not be disturbed!” 

The intel must’ve been good. As soon as the bat landed, Nal jumped off of it, drawing her glaives. The demons underestimate her power, she will punish them for their hubris. Her first act of business? Taking down those wards.

After taking out two of the three successfully, she heard a familiar voice call to her from across the battlefield.

“Nalvira… it’s been years. You should know better than to stand against me” she braced herself, searching for where the voice had come from. It was Varedis undoubtibly. She took off in the direction she believed the voice to be coming from. She came upon an alter, with a large demon sitting right in the center.

“I’m sorry your friends had to die….I put their souls to good use!” Varedis called once more. Nal couldn’t help but snarl as she tried to locate the energies of her allies. There was no way he was serious, was there? She faintly felt Darksorrow’s over near Varedis but Illysanna? No, she couldn’t sense her at all anywhere. She would have to expect the worst. Varedis would pay with his own life, she was sure of it.

She couldn’t stop herself from yelling his name, every ounce of her anger captured in three syllables. Just as she had turned, a large hand seized her by the neck.  
“You’ve grown stronger, I can smell it on you… too bad it is not strong enough” the claw gripped harder, wringing the breath from her lungs.

“I expected more from the whore of Kael’thas-” as he was to continue insulting her, she did the only thing she could. In a fierce explosion of fel, her mortal form was no more, replaced by that of a demon.

Varedis was forced to unhand her in the transformation. “Varedis you will pay for your transgressions, traitor” she lunged at him in full force, her hooves leaving cracks in the ground beneath.

“Traitor? I was left to DIE at the Black Temple while you were off playing hide and seek!”  
He parried her lunge, and from there they commenced in close combat. Each replying with a series of blocks and dodges, neither able to decisively land a blow on the other. Until a swift kick sent Nal flying into a nearby pillar. Though instead of crashing into it, she was merely crouching in the center of a crater, unaffected by the attack.

“You draw breath only because of the intervention of the Deceiver! Had you any pride you would stay dead.”

They were back at it again until Varedis suddenly tossed his glaives to the side, “I have no need for mortal armaments.” he spat as a portal opened up behind him. “I will see you again, Nalvira. Mark my words.” He slipped into the portal without another word, leaving Nal standing in her demon form, confused more than anything. Her glaives fell to the ground as her hands fell to her sides. Did he just? Leave? In the middle of them fighting?

“My Lord! We have cleared the skies, have you dealt with Varedis?” Kayn swooped down atop a felbat.

Nal’s fists clenched. “No..he escaped.” She walked passed him and ignored his extended hand, hopping onto the back of his felbat on her own. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Let’s get back to Dalaran.”

Kayn picked up on her relenting to talk and the two took off back to the floating city.


End file.
